For optimal performance, a directional antenna such as a reflector antenna must be closely aligned with a target signal source. Alignment of a reflector antenna is typically performed via an adjustable antenna mount that, with respect to a fixed mounting point, is adjustable in azimuth and elevation to orient the antenna towards the target signal source.
Antenna mount coarse adjustment is often cost effectively incorporated into an antenna mount via a movable connection coupled to a fixed point, for example via one or more slot(s) and or a pivot point and a slot along which the pivot angle of the movable connection may be fixed by tightening one or more fasteners. Fine adjustments are difficult to make in these arrangements because the targeting resolution along the slot(s) is very low due to the free movement of the movable connection until the bolt(s) are tightened. Further, the weight of the antenna acts as a cantilever on the associated fasteners, distorting the selected alignment by biasing the fasteners towards an open rather than lock down fastener position. After the desired alignment has been achieved, for example by monitoring signal peaking, tightening these fasteners to the lock down position causes the alignment to shift back, causing a pointing error that cannot be readily compensated by the installer. Furthermore, when the fastener(s) are tightened, imperfect bearing and contact points between the adjusting surfaces can cause additional pointing error as the mechanism distorts.
Where multiple feeds are applied to a single reflector to simultaneously receive closely spaced beams from different satellites, precision alignment is critical to achieve acceptable signal performance with respect to each of the satellites. High resolution adjustment capability may also be used for a single feed reflector and or terrestrial applications where precision alignment is desired.
The adjustable antenna mount must support the entire antenna mass and also withstand any expected environmental factors such as wind shear and or ice loading. However, adjustable antenna mounts that are both sufficiently strong and easily adjustable with precision significantly increase the overall cost of the resulting antenna.
The conventional method for aiming an antenna is to adjust the azimuth and elevation mechanism until the maximum signal strength is received from the desired signal source, for example a satellite. In the presence of noise, random fluctuations in propagation loss, and other error, this method is not very accurate, because the gain of the antenna, as a function of pointing angle, varies only a small amount when it is close to boresight.
A better method is the so-called “bracketing” or “dither” technique, in which the amount of signal reduction is equalized for an equal positive and negative shift in pointing angle. This method generally requires an accurate calibrated scale of pointing angle and the corresponding mechanical accuracy of the mechanism. It also requires substantially more operator skill than the simple peaking method.
Neither of these prior methods allows for a final offset to account for factors such as circular polarization squint or satellite position offset.
The increasing competition for reflector antennas and associated mounting assemblies adapted for both industrial and high volume consumer applications such as data, VSAT, satellite tv and or internet communications has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and service efficiencies. Further, reductions in required assembly operations and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.